Ces hommes qui sont des chiens en costume
by Beyond-Moon
Summary: France, hiver 1941. Le commandant Claude Faustus, gouverneur d'une petite région d'Alsace, fait régner la discipline autant parmi ses rangs quae dans le patelin dont il a la charge. Et pourtant, dans les profondeurs marécageuses de la nuit, la Résistance s'agite comme un animal en cage... Prête à tout pour sortir de cet enfer ?


**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit à tous selon l'horaire ^^ Je suis de retour pour un petit OS complètement UA de Black Butler (enfin, petit, petit, il fait quand même 8 pages x) ). Bon, autant le dire tout de suite, ce n'est pas tout gentillet, avec des scènes assez violentes physiques et psychologiques (vous êtes gâtés là ^^' je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire ça...), donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir :D**

**Je préviens aussi, il y aura du yaoi, plutôt hard, qui plus est du Claude X Alois ; d'ordinaire, je les déteste (parce qu'ils ont corrompu mon petit Cielou et n'allez pas me dire qu'Alois n'est qu'une innocente victime dans l'histoire ! *mauvaise foi absolue*), mais ici ils sont passés tous seuls o.O je suis bizarre**

**Et pour finir cette présentation bien trop désorganisée, un grand merci à Akarisnape, ma beta-lectrice qui a surmonté l'exploit de percer à jour toutes les petites coquilles d'étourderie dans mon texte :) (elles se cachent bien, les traîtresses) parce que je suis une énooorme tête-en-l'air qui n'arrive pas à se relire :B**

* * *

**Ces hommes qui sont des chiens en costume**

Hiver 1941. L'Allemagne avait jeté bas les masques et tenait en échec à elle seule tout l'échiquier de l'Europe. C'était une période noire et friable comme le pain de ses victimes. La vie ne pesait plus grand-chose dans la balance des politiques et le voile de la guerre tombait peu à peu sur tout le continent, sombre et gluant, cachant à ses habitants jusqu'à la lumière du soleil. Une toile d'araignée dont le centre était Berlin, et dont les prises qu'elle avalait s'amassaient jusqu'à ses extrémités.

Claude Faustus aimait tout cela. De toutes les dictatures qui avaient pu naître sur Terre, il n'en existait pas une seule qui n'avait permis aux vulgaires assassins et autres mercenaires de se développer dans son ombre. Au contraire, les êtres de cette espèce étaient reconnus, accueillis, adulés. Ils partageaient la même soif de sang, et dans la terreur ambiante, quelques dizaines de cadavres en plus ou en moins passaient inaperçus. Tuer les traîtres à l'empire, c'était rendre service à la loi : fabuleux ! Pour ces hommes, Hitler était le saint-patron. Claude était de ceux que la tension de la guerre animait – uniquement du côté des vainqueurs, bien entendu. Les massacres du front ne lui suffisaient plus, il lui en fallait plus. Il avait soif de sang et de cris de souffrance, surtout quand c'était lui qui les provoquait. Après tout, c'était pour l'empire.

Claude resserra autour de lui son manteau doublé de fourrure alors que son souffle dessinait des arabesques dans l'air glacé de la nuit. L'hiver semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'étendre plus que nécessaire sur le calendrier, engonçant dans son carcan de glace toute la région. Le militaire jeta un regard aux cabanes blotties dans le flanc immaculé de la colline, toutes illuminées de la chaleur d'une cheminée, puis il passa un doigt sur les galons de commandant qui pesaient sur la poitrine de sa veste. S'il devait endurer plusieurs hivers de suite pour le Führer, il le ferait.

D'un pas mesuré, il rejoignit le prochain poste de garde. Des soldats grelottants se serraient autour d'un feu allumé dans un bidon vide, leurs doigts violets tenant un jeu de cartes. L'hiver n'épargnait pas non plus la plus puissante des armées. Ils remarquèrent soudain la présence de leur supérieur et s'empressèrent de ranger les cartes dans leur veste. Claude saisit le bras d'un soldat et l'obligea à ressortir le jeu de cartes devant lui.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? constata-t-il d'une voix inflexible.

Les soldats se raidirent. Claude ne hurlait jamais, mais c'était pire que toutes les engueulades du monde. Il était inutile de tenter de se justifier.

─ Commandant, par pitié... Il fait tellement froid, par ici...

─ Si même le froid parvient à vous détourner de votre tâche, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, le coupa-t-il sans lui prêter attention. En attendant, je suspends votre solde pour le mois à venir, cela vous donnera peut-être matière à réfléchir au pourquoi vous servez l'empire.

Et il était reparti après avoir simplement tendu la main pour récupérer le reste du jeu. Les lèvres pincées, les soldats le lui avaient remis sans la moindre protestation. Un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta pour jeter les cartes dans un torrent qui descendait vers la vallée. Combattre pour l'empire était noble, et lui ne tolérait pas les déchets. Resserrant le col de son manteau, il jeta sur la vallée parsemée de points allumés un regard méprisant. Les rues du petit village qui s'y terrait étaient vides, le couvre-feu était tombé. La région d'Alsace se débattait dans les bras de l'Allemagne comme un nouveau-né arraché à sa mère, et ses habitants commençaient à organiser la rébellion qui les ramènerait à la France. Claude eut un sourire supérieur. Ils n'étaient guère plus que des insectes, et le Führer l'avait nommé ici pour les écraser sous sa botte. Pour l'instant, la Résistance qui se formait dans la vallée n'était qu'un petit nuage à l'horizon, et Claude la surveillait de loin d'un regard condescendant.

* * *

─ Harry, merde, grouille-toi !

─ J'arrive !

La petite grenade glissait entre ses doigts malhabiles. Il dénuda un dernier fil, la mit en place puis s'enfuit pour rejoindre son complice. Ils sautèrent dans le fossé de la rivière juste à temps et le souffle de l'explosion de l'entrepôt les cloua par terre alors que leurs oreilles bourdonnaient.

─ Ça m'étonnerait pas que mon tympan ait explosé... maugréa le premier.

─ Ta gueule ! lui souffla Harry.

Derrière le craquement des flammes qui grignotaient les restes de l'entrepôt, ils entendirent bientôt des ordres criés en allemand et des aboiements de chiens. Ombres dans la nuit, ils se relevèrent et filèrent le plus silencieusement possible à travers la végétation de la rive. Leur cœur tressautait à chaque aboiement. Etaient-ils de plus en plus proches, ou était-ce leur imagination ? Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se retourner pour vérifier. Ils avaient presque atteint le village et les petites lumières semblaient briller à leur approche...

─ Halte ! cria une voix derrière eux.

Ils accélèrent, au risque de déraper sur la boue de la rive, puis sautèrent derrière le mur d'une cabane. Le souffle court, ils entendirent leurs poursuivants s'éloigner, excitant les chiens avec leurs cris. Lorsque le silence se fit de nouveau, les deux complices s'attrapèrent une main en souriant dans le noir. Une fois de plus, ils avaient joué avec la mort, et une fois de plus, ils avaient réussi lui échapper. Les alarmes se réveillaient peu à peu dans les postes qui entouraient la vallée, et celle-ci allaient bientôt résonner de leurs mugissements interminables.

─ Et vous êtes contents de vous ? souffla une voix tout près d'eux.

Ils firent un magnifique bond de deux ou trois mètres de haut.

─ Du calme, ce n'est que moi, reprit la voix. Vous avez fichu un beau bazar ! Maintenant, ils vont fouiller toutes les maisons du secteur jusqu'au matin, et vous n'allez pas passer inaperçus. Laissez-moi faire et allez vous mettre à l'abri. Il vous reste des grenades ? Donne-les-moi.

─ Oui mais, Al... Ils ne vont pas t'attraper, hein ? demanda-t-il en lui passant les grenades.

─ Justement, c'est le but.

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, les deux complices bouches bées virent sa silhouette se relever vivement pour s'élancer à la poursuite des allemands.

─ Il... Il va s'en tirer, hein ?

─ C'est Al, après tout !

Dans les projecteurs des soldats apparut bientôt une petite silhouette qui, aveuglée, n'osait pas s'enfuir. Ils retinrent les chiens de se jeter sur elle, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était un enfant.

─ Eh, toi ! le héla un soldat. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps !

─ Je... je... balbutia le garçon en ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés. Je suis désolé ! J'allais juste rendre visite à ma mère, elle a besoin de moi ! Elle est très malade, vous savez...

─ J'en ai rien à foutre, t'avais qu'à aller la voir pendant la journée !

─ Hé, c'est qu'un môme !

─ Justement, c'est qu'un môme ! Gentil, mignon, attendrissant, le genre à passer des messages pour la Résistance en pensant qu'on ne l'embarquera jamais en voyant sa petite bouille !

─ Je vous jure que j'ai rien fait ! s'écria le gamin, au bord des larmes. Je veux juste... voir ma mère...

Il se mit à sangloter et le soldat le secoua un peu brusquement par l'épaule sans savoir quoi faire.

─ Ohé, petit... Bon, tu vas venir avec nous au poste, et après on te laissera aller voir ta mère, hein... C'est juste pour vérifier deux-trois choses.

Tout de même terrifié, le gosse ravala ses sanglots et les suivit, les jambes tremblantes. Encadrés par les soldats, il se cacha le visage dans les mains mais releva des yeux parfaitement secs pour compter le nombre de gardes et évaluer les armes qu'ils portaient. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il baissa les yeux et se remit à sangloter silencieusement.

Les soldats l'emmenèrent à la _Kommandantur _de la vallée pour l'interroger et le fouiller brièvement. Voyant qu'il ne transportait rien sur lui, ils s'apprêtèrent à le laisser partir lorsque le commandant s'avança. Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui. De toute évidence, c'était le chef, et il n'avait rien à voir avec les abrutis qui l'avaient interrogé. Il sentit son regard perçant tenter de lire en lui lorsqu'il demanda :

─ Avait-il quelque chose sur lui ?

─ Négatif, monsieur. Il est absolument...

─ Jusqu'où l'avez-vous fouillé ? l'interrompit Claude.

─ Bah, on...

─ Déshabillez-le.

─ Mais commandant, c'est qu'un gosse...

Le regard perçant revint sur le soldat.

─ Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

─ Non, monsieur...

Le soldat, gêné, s'employa à déshabiller le garçon. Ce gamin avait presque l'âge de son propre fils et il se mordit les lèvres en voyant ses yeux accusateurs fixés sur lui. Il lui enleva maladroitement son haut, dévoilant son torse blanc et imberbe qui frémissait sous la colère, mais le soldat s'arrêta à la hauteur de son pantalon.

─ Commandant... fit-il, suppliant.

─ Silence.

Bien à contrecœur, il fit glisser le pantalon de l'enfant tandis que ce dernier fixait Claude sans bouger, furieux. Au début de la fouille, celui-ci avait d'abord affronté son regard sans sourciller, puis il s'était désintéressé de ses yeux bleus brillant de rage pour le regarder tout entier. Il restait à son visage quelques traces des rondeurs de l'enfance, mais son front volontaire et son corps déjà bien formé démontraient sa maturité. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage pâle comme un ange tombé du ciel, soutenu par son cou gracile. Son regard descendit plus bas et il se retint de s'humecter les lèvres en parcourant les courbes de sa taille fragile, puis en suivant ses jambes fuselées...

─ Commandant !

─ Quoi ? gronda-t-il, irrité d'avoir été interrompu dans sa contemplation.

─ On... j'ai trouvé ça, hésita le soldat en lui tendant sa main ouverte.

Le commandant écarquilla les yeux. Deux grenades. Le garçon fixait le mur devant lui, résigné.

─ On dirait que tu as fait une belle prise. Rhabille-le et enferme-le en bas. J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser plus tard.

Claude quitta la pièce en sentant les yeux furieux du jeune garçon brûler son dos. Heureusement que les regards ne tuaient pas, car il serait déjà mort sur place. Dans son bureau, il s'adossa au mur et laissa aller la tension qu'il avait retenue pendant toute la fouille. Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent ses reins et il entrouvrit les lèvres en sentant des bouffées de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Ça n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Il avait beau être un membre haut placé de l'armée nazie, il avait toujours eu une attirance physique pour ceux de son sexe. Claude savait que cette préférence était plutôt mal vue et faisait toujours son possible pour le cacher tout en satisfaisant ses besoins. Généralement, il ne conservait pas ses partenaires plus d'une nuit et ces derniers avaient une durée de vie disons, limitée... Claude ne se liait jamais. Il n'y avait que du désir frustré et toujours refoulé. Et voilà que la vue de ce gamin presque nu avait réveillé en lui des envies pressantes... Il se savait être un monstre, mais pas à ce point. Mais bon, quand on a déjà un pied en enfer, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça n'est pas grand-chose.

Il s'assit à son bureau en faisant abstraction de la gêne entre ses jambes et tenta de se remettre au travail. Peine perdu. Le regard haineux du gamin lui tournait en boucle dans la tête. Plus que n'importe quel regard plein de cette romance dégoulinante que ses semblables appréciaient, c'était ces yeux-là qui le mettaient en transe. La haine... Si proche de l'amour, finalement. L'envie de le revoir le détester encore plus monta en lui et il grimaça. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça le prenne maintenant ?

Capitulant, il appuya sur un bouton de son bureau et ordonna dans un petit micro qu'on lui amène le suspect dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gosse arriva escorté d'un soldat et entra seul dans la pièce, les yeux brûlants de haine. Claude sentit un agréable frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

─ Tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'avait rien perdu de sa froideur.

Ce n'était pas parce que ce gamin le mettait dans tous ses états qu'il allait se montrer aimable.

─ Alois. Alois Trancy, répondit le gosse du même ton.

Claude replia ses jambes douloureuses.

─ Ton âge ?

─ Quatorze ans.

─ Tu travailles pour la Résistance ?

─ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? fit-il en rejetant fièrement la tête en arrière.

─ « Ça fait » que je peux facilement te faire assassiner, et toute ta famille avec.

Le gamin plissa les yeux.

─ Vous n'avez pas de preuves contre eux.

─ A vrai dire, je n'en ai absolument pas besoin pour vous faire tous fusiller comme traîtres au Reich.

─ Vous tueriez un pauvre petit garçon sans défense ? fit-il, la bouche en cœur.

Claude resta un instant silencieux en essayant de se donner l'air pensif. En réalité, il essayait de refouler le désir qui brûlait dans son ventre.

─ Pourquoi pas... fit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée. Mais je peux aussi te faire sortir de là comme tu y es entré.

─ Ah oui ?

Méfiant, le gosse lui jeta un coup d'œil.

─ Seulement, il y a une contrepartie. Approche-toi.

Alois resta immobile, de plus en plus soupçonneux.

─ Je t'ai dit de t'approcher, gronda Claude.

Il se leva finalement pour se tenir devant le commandant en le défiant du regard. Claude jeta un coup d'œil à sa chemise mal reboutonnée par le soldat puis saisit l'enfant par son col pour l'amener à lui.

─ La contrepartie, souffla-t-il en le fixant à travers ses paupières à demi-closes, serait que tu contentes mes désirs, de cette nuit et de toutes les autres.

Alois ne répondit rien. Il était paniqué. Pris au piège comme un vulgaire lapin. Claude se leva et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur où il le coinça. Le blond frémit en sentant son souffle qui caressait ses lèvres.

─ Tu as tant envie que ça de voir ta sale chienne de mère avec une balle dans la tête ? chuchota-t-il.

Il sortit le bout de sa langue pour aller le taquiner et Alois se raidit. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bureau couvert de papiers.

─ Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il en le repoussant. Je... Je vais faire tout ce que vous voudrez.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Claude se jeta sur lui pour dévorer le garçon qui tremblait de dégoût. Impatient, il lui arracha ses habits et le prit à même le sol, sans se soucier des cris de douleur d'Alois. Celui-ci se laissait faire en retenant au fond de sa gorge toute les insultes qu'il aurait voulu lui vomir au visage, et le sentait pénétrer en lui sans aucune délicatesse pour le ravager. Il aurait voulu s'ouvrir les entrailles pour en déloger le monstre qui y avait pris place, mais il se retint, griffant le dos du militaire de ses pauvres ongles. Il le sentait râler tout contre lui et prendre du plaisir, ses mains le parcourant sans relâche. Il se libéra enfin en lui dans un grognement de bête sauvage et Alois crut qu'il était comblé, mais il le porta sur le lit et la torture recommença. Encore et encore. Le garçon finit par abandonner et sanglota dans les couvertures.

Le lendemain, le militaire le laissa prendre une longue douche durant laquelle il se demanda ce qui l'avait pris. Alois ressortit et tenta de remettre ses habits malmenés en place, puis le commandant déclara :

─ Tu peux partir. Reviens dans trois jours.

Il s'enfuit dans les couloirs où les soldats se réveillaient à peine, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec ses jambes flageolantes. Presque à l'entrée, une odeur de nourriture chaude lui titilla les narines et il passa prudemment la tête par l'encadrement d'une porte. Les soldats étaient en train de ripailler joyeusement et le ventre d'Alois gronda, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

* * *

La maison veillait au grain, bien campée sur ses fondations. C'était une vieille maison, ridée de partout, et quelques pierres commençaient à s'échapper de ses murs, mais elle était toujours debout, veillant sur la petite famille qu'elle abritait. Le blondinet poussa la porte d'entrée qui n'était guère plus que trois planches de bois grossièrement reliées entre elles. Le tintement de la cloche retentit entre les quatre murs et une première tête surgit de dessous la table.

─ Alois est rentré ! s'exclama le petit garçon en se mettant debout sur le banc.

Un autre passa la tête entre deux poutres.

─ Alois est rentré !

Un troisième se précipita dans l'escalier et se retourna pour crier au premier étage :

─ Alois est rentré !

Quatre autres gamins s'élancèrent à sa suite et ils se jetèrent bientôt tous sur leur frère aîné qui les serra dans ses bras, lorsque sa mère surgit et fendit la marée d'enfants pour le prendre contre elle.

─ Alois, Dieu merci, tu es sain et sauf ! soupira-t-elle en remettant l'une de ses mèches blondes en place. Après l'accident d'hier soir, je ne te voyais pas rentrer, et j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir... Mais te voilà !

─ Et ce n'est pas tout ! fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il sortit de sa poche une poignée de feuilles et les lui tendit.

─ Mais... Mais ! s'exclama-t-elle, incapable de dire autre chose lorsqu'elle les déplia.

C'étaient les plans détaillés de la _Kommandantur_ située dans les montagnes qui surplombaient la vallée.

─ Où les as-tu volés ? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Il haussa les épaules avant de sortir trois morceaux de pain frais et une pomme dont la robe rouge luisait doucement à la lueur des lampes.

─ Et j'ai aussi pensé à vous, dit Alois en tendant la nourriture ses petits frères et petites sœurs.

La masse grouillante d'enfants s'en saisit en poussant des exclamations de joie, mais leur mère ne semblait pas du même avis.

─ Et toi, d'où reviens-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton anxieux. Tu disparais toute une nuit, puis tu arrives comme ça, avec toutes ces choses... Tu n'étais pas à la_Kommandantur_, quand même ?

─ Mais non, mam'. T'inquiète pas.

─ Et comment, que je m'inquiète ! J'ai le droit, non ? Tu es mon fils !

Elle eut un soupir de mère exténuée.

─ Toi et ton père, vous êtes les mêmes... Je n'aurais jamais pu vous retenir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Et avant de s'en aller, il t'a quand même mêlé à ses histoires de Résistance... Prends garde à toi, Alois. Ces hommes, ce ne sont pas des hommes. Ce sont des chiens.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sourire.

─ Bien sûr, ma maman à moi.

Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et s'enferma avant de se laisser aller sur son lit. Il se sentait encore souillé, et l'envie de prendre une nouvelle douche glacée était tentante. A l'idée qu'il devrait y retourner dans trois jours, il avait envie de hurler. Et s'il n'y allait pas...

Sept petits cadavres, blottis contre un huitième, plus grand, passèrent soudain devant ses yeux. Non. Il irait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais il avait trois jours pour préparer son retour.

* * *

A huit heures, juste avant le couvre-feu, leurs voisins, aussi membres de la Résistance, les rejoignirent discrètement et ils purent se réunir dans la cave. C'était l'heure de la BBC, la radio anglaise qui détenait encore toutes leurs espérances. De ce petit engin s'élevait la voix du seul homme qui avait osé se révolter officiellement contre l'Allemagne, bien que toute une mer séparait encore cet homme et ses auditeurs. Il fallait être patient.

Lorsque le grésillement de la radio se tut, Alois se redressa et sortit de sa poche les plans de la _Kommandantur_. Leurs voisins faillirent s'étouffer.

─ Nom d'un chien, Alois, mais où as-tu donc eu ça ?

─ Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui en a, c'est qu'ils sont là, maintenant, et que nous pouvons les étudier.

Son front avait pris un pli dur qui n'était pas de son âge.

─ Gardez-les. D'ici trois jours, je pourrais vous obtenir d'autres documents, et peut-être même des armes.

─ Trois jours ? Que se passe-t-il donc dans trois jours, Alois ?

─ Je vous ai dit que ça n'était pas grave ! s'exclama le garçon en tapant du poing sur la table.

Le chef de leur petit groupe l'observait d'un air sombre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

─ Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés, finit-il par lâcher. Tu es encore jeune. Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, tu auras toute la vie devant toi.

─ Encore faut-il qu'elle se termine un jour, ricana le blond, puis il reprit un air sérieux. Je vous ferais parvenir les documents d'ici trois jours. Je vous promets que tout ira bien.

Il se leva et quitta la cave, le regard des trois hommes dans son dos. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, l'un d'entre eux lâcha dans le silence devenu oppressant :

─ J'aime pas quand il ment comme ça.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, il retrouva Claude au poste de commandement. Celui-ci ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il se languissait déjà de sentir son corps pâle et élancé contre le sien, et ces trois jours étaient devenus interminables. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau, le commandant feignit pourtant l'indifférence et l'ignora, plongé dans son travail, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance vers lui. Alois laissa tomber son manteau derrière lui avant de jouer avec le premier bouton de sa chemise.

─ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il entrouvrit son haut et vint se placer dans son dos, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur ses épaules.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me dévorer ? souffla-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Claude se retourna brusquement et, n'y tenant plus, l'attira à lui pour embrasser sa bouche avec voracité. Le corps déjà secoué de frissons d'horreur, Alois se laissa faire avec une apparente bonne grâce en poussant quelquefois des petits gémissements ou des soupirs qui excitaient son compagnon au plus haut point. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa le revolver qui traînait sur la table et commença à tendre la main dans sa direction, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une poigne de fer.

─ Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, non ? ricana le militaire.

Il saisit sa chemise et le repoussa brutalement vers le lit. Le souffle coupé, Alois s'effondra sur les couvertures, puis se recroquevilla en voyant la haute silhouette qui le surplombait avant de se pencher vers lui pour voler une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

─ Je vais te faire passer ton insolence, sale petit serpent venimeux, le menaça-t-il dans un rictus.

Il l'entraîna dans une danse sans joie qui dura le reste de la nuit et le laissa au matin, tremblant de fatigue, de rage et de dégoût, courbaturé de partout et une nouvelle fois écœuré de lui-même. Il peina à se relever et rassembla ses affaires abandonnées dans le bureau.

─ Au moins, cette fois, tu m'as laissé mes vêtements, ricana-t-il à voix basse.

─ Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à le dire : je peux t'arranger ça tout de suite, répondit Claude en désignant le revolver sur sa table de chevet. Tu es le premier de mes partenaires qui survive au-delà d'une nuit.

_Ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois être débordant de joie..._

Le commandant s'étira sur le lit comme un félin repu tandis qu'Alois le fixait par en-dessous. Il était plutôt bel homme, si ce n'était cette rigidité dans le fond de ses yeux dorés, et sans doute aurait-il eu un regard pour lui s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans cette... dans cette situation.

─ Tu peux t'en aller, marmonna-t-il, prêt à se rendormir. Reviens dans deux jours.

Alois se rhabilla et attendit qu'il soit au royaume des rêves pour empocher discrètement quelques enveloppes, ainsi que le revolver du bureau.

* * *

A la Résistance, il en surprenait toujours. Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il déposa les documents et l'arme sur la table, on le fixa avec des yeux suspicieux.

─ Ce sont des lettres adressées au commandement de Berlin, ainsi qu'au gouverneur de Paris, avec des idées et des projets de conquête futurs, déclara le chef après les avoir rapidement parcourues. Comment t'es-tu procuré ça ?

─ Et « ça », ce n'est rien ! s'exclama Alois, enthousiaste. Je peux nous en avoir beaucoup plus... Il faut simplement que deux ou trois hommes me retrouvent à la_Kommandantur_ dès l'aube, dans deux jours : on pourra avoir toutes les armes qu'on voudra, et avec ce revolver...

La _Kommandantur _? releva le chef en soulevant un sourcil. C'était donc là que tu étais...

─ On s'en fiche, de tout ça ! L'important, c'est de se procurer suffisamment d'armes pour être certains de gagner l'insurrection !

─ Quelle insurrection, Alois ?

─ Mais celle qui va libérer notre village ! On va tous les tuer, ces chiens de nazis, et à partir de là on pourra...

─ Alois...

─ ...libérer toute l'Alsace dans le sang des envahisseurs ! Finie l'oppression, on rentre au pays et là on s'arrange pour...

─ Alois.

─ ... contacter Londres et ce fameux général de Gaulle qui ne pourra que nous écouter après ce qu'on...

─ Alois !

─ Quoi ?!

─ Je refuse que tu te mêles davantage aux affaires de la Résistance, c'est bien compris ?! éclata le chef. Si c'est pour satisfaire ta soif de sang que tu fais tout ça, si c'est pour venger ton paternel, alors que des milliers de victimes attendent de revoir le soleil, si toi tu leur offres des champs gorgés de sang... Je ne peux l'approuver, Alois, tu le devines bien. Rentre chez toi et réveille-toi un peu laisse-nous faire. On prend le relais à partir de maintenant.

Le jeune garçon quitta la cave sans se retourner, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il avait fait tout cela pour les aider. Il avait tout supporté, il s'était fait fouiller, dénuder, baiser contre sa volonté, caresser par un monstre qui avait du sang sur les mains... Mais visiblement ce n'était pas assez.

Tant pis pour eux. Il agirait seul.

Il les tuerait tous. Seul.

* * *

Dans le centre de commandement, Claude avait remis son manteau et était allé faire quelques pas dans la neige. Il s'était brusquement senti trop à l'étroit entre les quatre murs de son bureau. A chaque fois qu'il repensait à la visite de son jeune amant, un trouble le prenait de l'intérieur et la chaleur bienfaisante se répandait en lui. Certes, ces visites étaient agréables, d'autant plus qu'il avait totalement le contrôle de la situation, mais pas au point de lui faire encore de l'effet quelques heures plus tard ! C'était une mauvaise habitude, il le savait : il était en train de se lier, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne fallait pas passer autant de temps avec la même personne. C'était mauvais. Avec un sourire pensif, Claude songea à faire venir le garçon une dernière fois pour profiter de lui avant de lui griller la cervelle. C'était une idée alléchante... Rien qu'à cette pensée, le monstre en lui eut un grondement de plaisir. Il avait trop envie de pénétrer encore le jeune corps qui s'offrait à lui contre sa volonté et de le ravager jusqu'à l'extase. L'implosion. Le point de non-retour. Il avait envie de le voir, là, maintenant.

Alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation, il aperçut un autre soldat un peu plus loin et ses doigts se portèrent à son front dans un salut militaire en le reconnaissant. C'était le commandant Michaelis, qui servait dans un poste non loin du sien, et ami de longue date – ou du moins quelque chose s'approchant d'un ami. Ils partageaient le même goût pour le sang et le massacre (bien que Sebastian fût plus raffiné et préférât la paperasserie au champ de bataille), ainsi que les mêmes orientations sexuelles, mais Claude n'avait jamais regardé Sebastian comme un partenaire potentiel. D'ailleurs, le grand brun sortait depuis un certain temps avec un officier de son poste, un petit jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés que Claude avait vu quelquefois traîner dans les parages en compagnie de son ami. C'était certainement de l'amour... Le commandant n'avait jamais tenté de comprendre les mystères de cette relation, mais aujourd'hui il avait envie de parler.

─ Tiens, Claude ! le remarqua Sebastian en répondant à son salut. Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton trou ?

─ Commence pas à m'énerver, Sebastian, je suis déjà sur les nerfs.

─ Tiens donc ! Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien « mettre sur les nerfs » l'homme au regard impénétrable que je connais ?

Claude s'assit sur un muret de pierre et soupira.

─ Ces derniers temps, je ne me reconnais plus, justement. Je perds mon calme pour un rien, j'agis bizarrement, j'ai toujours une seule et unique obsession en tête...

─ Une obsession ? Hum... Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un ?

─ Ah ah ! Je me demande quel sens tu donnes à « rencontrer ».

─ Serais-tu par hasard tombé sur quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ? A qui tu prêtes attention ?

Prêter attention... Claude revit le regard douloureux d'Alois. A ce moment-là, sa partie humaine avait comme souffert avec lui et il avait imperceptiblement radouci ses mouvements. Mais le monstre rôdait toujours.

─ On peut dire ça comme ça...

─ Alors c'est officiel.

─ Quoi, officiel ?

─ Tu es amoureux ! sourit Sebastian.

Claude secoua la tête. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

_Amoureux ? Il est fou !_

Il quitta son ami et retourna au poste.

_Amoureux ? Je ne suis pas malade, non plus !_

Durant le déjeuner, il y pensait encore.

_Amoureux ? Ah, merde alors !_

Puis devant son travail...

_Amoureux ? Il y croit vraiment..._

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose. C'était mauvais – très mauvais. Si son ami avait vu juste, il était déjà terriblement lié à ce gamin, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Le gosse, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux furibonds, était en train de devenir sa faiblesse.

_Un homme du Führer ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir de faiblesse._

Tiens, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, à celui-là... Décidément, Alois avait changé bien des choses en lui, et pas que du côté physique.

_Amoureux ?... Pourquoi pas._

Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas. C'était une sensation agréable, et de toute façon, personne n'en saurait rien. Il suffisait juste de rester discret. Encore deux jours interminables avant de le revoir... Sebastian avait raison, il était bien amoureux. Ce garçon était-il le salut ? Lui aurait-on pardonné toutes les atrocités commises de sa main ?

_Bon, tout ça, c'est très bien, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne un problème. Au travail, maintenant !_

Il se rassit et commença à chercher vaguement quelques papiers sur son bureau. Ne les trouvant pas, il chercha plus scrupuleusement, fouilla plusieurs dossiers et alla jusqu'à vider sa corbeille pour se rendre à l'évidence que les documents avaient disparu. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être était-il un chien de l'armée, un assassin, mais au bureau, c'était un gratte-papier imbattable. Il ne perdait jamais rien, et chaque chose avait sa place. Alors, perdre de précieux documents alors qu'Alois lui avait rendu visite la veille ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence...

Une colère noire s'empara de lui et il serra les poings. Il avait donné une seconde chance à ce fils de chien, il lui avait permis de quitter le poste vivant alors que c'était un membre de la Résistance, et c'était là toute sa gratitude ? Il allait voir, ce petit serpent...

Sa main se posa sur le cran d'arrêt de son revolver.

Oui, il allait voir...

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Alois revint au poste. Claude lui ouvrit et le garçon entendit le claquement de la serrure verrouillée, puis il se tourna vers lui. Claude le toisa froidement.

─ Alors, tu pensais m'avoir eu avec ton petit jeu ?

Alois se mordit les lèvres. Grillé. Tant pis : il n'avait plus envie de jouer, désormais.

De son côté, Claude sentit le regard du gamin se charger d'une haine froide, et se retint de frissonner en pensant que cette même haine était dirigée contre lui. Avant de tuer le gosse comme il l'avait prévu, pouvait-il se permettre de jouer avec lui une dernière fois ? Sans doute, puisqu'il maîtrisait la situation. Il accula le blond dans un coin du bureau et se baissa à sa hauteur.

─ Tu vas payer pour l'affront que tu m'as fait subir, mais avant, je compte te faire souffrir jusqu'au bout...

Alois écarquilla les yeux, paniqué.

_Non ! Pas la souffrance... Pas encore ! Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas avec lui... Pas avec lui... Pas avec lui... Pas avec eux ! Ils le veulent tous... Je sens leurs yeux lubriques qui glissent sur moi comme des traînées de bave... Arrêtez-les ! Ils veulent tous..._

Il se cacha le visage dans les mains et se mit à gémir sourdement en se balançant d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant, d'avant en arrière, et encore... Claude, surpris, posa une main sur son épaule mais il le repoussa violemment.

─ NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla le garçon.

Alois le fixait avec des yeux déformés par la terreur.

─ Sales porcs... balbutia-t-il. Je sais ce que vous voulez...

Comme un somnambule, il marcha à reculons jusqu'au bureau avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'à terre, le visage figé dans une grimace horrifiée.

─ Hé, gamin...

C'était plus fort que Claude, sa partie humaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'état dans lequel il voyait le garçon. Il était vraiment perturbé...

_J'en ai assez, assez, assez, assez, assez, assez, assez, assez, assez..._

Claude avança une main prudente vers le garçon, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec le canon d'un revolver. Il porta une main à sa ceinture, vide. De_ son_ propre revolver.

_...assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez assez... Assez... Assassin !_

─ Attends un peu, ga...

_Et boum._

Le commandant s'effondra sur les genoux du garçon, un trou tout fumant au beau milieu du front. L'air calmé, Alois reposa l'arme et fixa le sang qui s'écoulait sur ses jambes et ruisselait jusqu'au sol. Une rose écarlate commençait à fleurir sur le beau tapis d'orient du bureau, ses pétales gorgés de sang s'étirant pour recouvrir les arabesques savamment dessinées. Alois posa ses mains dans les cheveux maintenant poisseux du commandant et se mit à le caresser tout en fredonnant à voix basse. Il n'aimait ses amants que dans ces moments-là, avachis contre lui, lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient plus lui faire de mal. Ils devenaient tendres, innocents, câlins. Rien à voir avec les démons qui fouillaient ses entrailles.

Alois se releva sur ses jambes flageolantes et la tête de Claude alla heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd.

_Car, après tout, Claude n'était pas le premier._

* * *

─ Grand frère ! Grand frère !

Le petit garçon remontait vivement la pente de la colline et rejoignit son frère qui contemplait l'horizon par-delà des montagnes, assis sur sa chaise.

Assis sur son éternelle chaise.

─ Grand frère ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant d'attirer son attention.

Celui-ci tourna distraitement la tête vers lui, sans quitter l'horizon de ses yeux vagues. Le vent donnait presque vie aux mèches blondes qui lui fouettaient le visage.

─ La guerre est finie, Alois ! On est libres !

Le garçon se releva brusquement, le teint pâle.

─ Ce n'est pas possible.

─ Quoi donc ? demanda son frère, intimidé.

Alois entrouvrit les lèvres sans répondre.

_Dans ma tête, la guerre ne sera jamais finie._

« Alois Trancy, mort pour la France. »

* * *

**Voilà... Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à disparaître *va chercher une corde pour se pendre*  
**

**C'est le premier Claude X Alois que j'écris, donc soyez indulgents envers la pauvre auteure que je suis pleaaase m (_ _) m J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'unique et minuscule apparition de Sebastian (honte à moi !) dans cette fic, le pauvre est devenu une sorte de... figurant - -'**

**Et puis... un Kuroshitsuji pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, c'est pas un peu bizarre ? Même si ça m'a paru normal sur le moment... Remarquez, ils ne quittent pas l'Europe au moins #SBAM#**

**L'auteure débutante que je suis serais ravie si vous avez aimé :) Et si vous prenez le temps de remplir le petit encadré en blanc pour me laisser un petit mot (gentil ou pas, vous avez le droit de détester ^^), je serais carrément aux anges =^o^=**

**Reviews Guest**** (****ça m'étonnerait que les lecteurs repassent par ici, mais bon, juste pour la forme :) ) :**

**Chrystelle**** :**** Aww merchi beaucoup ! Je suis moi aussi passionnée par cette période terrible et à la fois héroïque... Ce n'est que lorsque l'on a un ennemi commun que les consciences se réveillent ! "Vorwärts Marsch" ? J'écouterai ;) Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps pour laisser cette review et à bientôt (peut-être ;) ) !**


End file.
